


The Wild Horse And The Beautiful Mermaid

by aussiephoenix7, xAussieGirlx



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussiephoenix7/pseuds/aussiephoenix7, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAussieGirlx/pseuds/xAussieGirlx
Summary: What happens when a beautiful mermaid catches the eye of a wild horse?A companion story to New Girl In Town by aussiephoenix7





	The Wild Horse And The Beautiful Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> The events of this chapter happen after chapter 10 of New Girl In Town.  
> The section written by aussiephoenix7 is marked.  
> We hope you enjoy it.

“Hello Emily” Reese said smiling as she made her way into The Brew, the morning after the sleepover at Lex’s house.

“Hey Reese, what can I get you?” Emily replied from behind the counter.

“Just an iced coffee please.” Reese said. “To have here, thanks” her gaze lingering on Emily’s eyes.

“Would you like any sugar?” Emily asked blushing slightly, holding Reese’s gaze, she felt a slight flutter of butterflies in her stomach.

“No thanks” Reese smiled as she slipped her wallet out of her back pocket. “You’re sweet enough for me” she said as she paid.

Emily’s blush deepened as she took the money.

“For you” Reese winked as she put her change in the tip jar.

“Thanks for the tip” Emily smiled. “I will bring it over to you.”

“Thanks and you’re welcome” Reese smiled.

“Iced coffee, no sugar” Emily said when she brought the drink over.

“You’ve turned me down before but all I’m asking for is _an extra shot_ ” Reese flirted and winked.

“Sorry, not interested” Emily replied coyly as she set the drink down.

“Come on, I can feel something _brewing_ between us” Reese flirted again.

Emily smirked at Reese before she turned and swung her hips slightly as she walked away.

“Can I get fries with that shake?” Reese cheekily asked.

“Sorry, you will have to go over to The Grille if you want fries” Emily replied flippantly over her shoulder.

“Are you asking me out?” Reese asked cheerfully.

Emily smiled to herself then turned around. “No, I was not asking you out…” she said coyly.

Reese grinned. “Well, let me ask you then, what time do you finish work?” she raised an eyebrow.

“I am not telling you that…” Emily flirted.

“Alright” Reese nodded. “I will wait here for you until you do…” she smirked.

“Suit yourself…” Emily flirted and shrugged nonchalantly before going back behind the counter.

Reese watched Emily as she had a sip of her drink.

Emily kept glancing over to see if Reese was still sitting waiting.

Reese smiled if she caught Emily looking at her.

* * *

After about half an hour a familiar bleached blonde walked into the shop. “Hi Emily” she flirted.

“Hello Britney, what would you like to order?” Emily replied politely.

“Can I please get a caramel macchiato made with almond milk,” Britney said “and a date?” She winked at Emily.

“Sorry, we ran out of date muffins” Emily said deflecting the request, she glanced over to the other blonde in the café and then back to the bleach blonde in front of her.

Britney followed the barista’s line of sight and spotted Reese before she looked back to Emily. “You definitely won’t get a date with her, she is the biggest lady-killer in town.”

“Who said I want to date her?” Emily said in a hushed voice as her cheeks started to get a tinge of pink.

“Really Emily? I didn’t think you were into casual relationships” Britney teased in a hushed tone.

“Is the macchiato to have here or takeaway?” Emily asked in her normal speaking voice, trying her best to not let the blonde’s comment affect her.

Britney smirked. “She will chew you up and spit you out like a piece of gum” she said in a lower tone.

It was the barista’s turn to smirk. “Is that what she did to you?” she cocked an eyebrow at the bleached blonde.

Reese was watching the two girls at the counter as she pretended to be looking at her phone.

Britney glanced at the other blonde then back to the barista. “I will have my drink here, thanks” she said smugly.

“I will bring it to you when it is ready” Emily said giving a tight lipped smile trying to hide her annoyance.

“What are you doing in here? You always go to Lucky Leon’s Cupcakes or COFFEA” Britney asked a little surprised when she got close to Reese.

“I heard The Brew has better cookies” Reese flippantly remarked as she picked up her drink had a sip then put it back on the table, continuing to hold on to it.

Britney sat down opposite Reese and reached over the table and rubbed Reese’s forearm. “I really missed you the other day, where were you?” she flirted.

Reese glanced at Emily, who was watching the blondes as she made the order, “I was busy” she replied looking at the bleached blonde as she shrugged nonchalantly.

“She must have been special for you to turn down my offer” Britney flirted.

Reese raised an eyebrow at Britney. “You realise I do, do other things right?” she said slightly irritated.

Britney chuckled. “She turned you down,” she started walking her fingers up Reese’s arm “I wouldn’t have…” she winked.

Reese picked her drink up and moved her arm away from Britney as she had a sip, she looked back over at Emily who was serving another customer before looking at the girl opposite her. “It wasn’t like that” she shook her head.

Britney studied the blonde for a moment and decided to drop the topic. “There is a new girl in town, she is Australian.”

“Really?” Reese said feigning surprise, ‘I wonder what she thinks about Alex’ she thought to herself.

“I saw her first.” Britney said pointing at Reese, who just smirked in return. “And I already gave her my number” she said smugly.

“Well what is she like?” Reese leaned slightly closer to the teen girl.

“She has a nice car, a brand new blue convertible.” Britney said. “She said that she would call me so we could drive around and have some fun.”

“Did she?” Reese said acting slightly impressed.

“You have no chance with her” Britney shook her head.

“Your macchiato” Emily placed it down in front of the bleach blonde.

“Thanks Emily” Britney winked, being overly flirtatious.

“You’re welcome” Emily gave a forced fake smile, she turned and raised an eyebrow at Reese. “Can I get you anything else?”

“Are there any cookies left?” Reese asked politely.

“I will have to go back and check for you” Emily replied.

“I will come with you” Reese said standing up.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt your _date_ ” Emily said clipped when they got near the counter.

“Date?” Reese asked confused.

Emily nodded in Britney’s direction.

“It is most definitely _not_ a date” Reese half laughed, half scoffed. “I have been avoiding her for months because she won’t take ‘not going to happen again’ as an answer” she said hushed.

“Oh…” Emily said, the irritation subsiding.

“Yeah…” Reese put her hands in her pockets and shrugged. “So… cookies?”

“Umm cookies” Emily snapped out of her thoughts, she looked in the container. “We have choc-chip, oatmeal raisin or peanut butter.”

“Choc-chip please” Reese said. “It’s my favourite” she winked.

Emily paused. “Really?”

“Yeah” Reese nodded.

“It’s my favourite too” Emily said before getting one out for the blonde.

“You have good taste” Reese said taking the plate Emily handed her.

Emily smiled.

* * *

“Good luck trying to get in her pants” Britney said when Reese got back to the table. “They are locked up tighter than Fort Knox. She may as well wear a chastity belt.”

Emily was on her way to wipe a table but stopped when she heard the comment. ‘That bitch’ she thought.

“Do you really need to be so crass?” Reese said unimpressed within moments of Britney finishing speaking. “Don’t speak about Emily like that again” she warned.

Emily smiled to herself and went back to her task, staying within earshot of the pair.

“What is with you lately?” Britney asked confused.

“Nothing” Reese said as her eyebrows furrowed.

Britney studied the blonde then glanced around to see if anyone was listening to them. “So is it true?” she asked hushed.

Emily stayed out of sight of the two blondes as she listened to what they were saying.

“What are you talking about?” Reese gave her a puzzled look.

“You finally caught something and are getting treatment for it. It’s why you have knocking back booty calls for a month” Britney said quietly.

Reese’s eyes widened. “What?!” she exclaimed shocked.

“Should I be worried, about you know?” Britney asked pulling a face.

Reese sat dumbfounded. ‘What the actual fuck…?’ she thought to herself.

“Reese, Rosewood is a small place and people talk” Britney said. “There is nothing to be ashamed about” she shrugged nonchalantly.

“Whomever started that rumour is going to wish they were born without bones, after I break every one of them” Reese said through gritted teeth.

“Calm down Rey” Britney urged, she glanced around the café to see if anyone was paying attention to them.

“Calm down?” Reese repeated sarcastically. “People are spreading hurtful lies about me. How would you feel if it was _you_ they were talking about?”

Britney paused in thought.

“Yeah, exactly” Reese said when the bleach blonde had no answer to her question. “It is nobody’s business but mine as to why I have seemingly changed my behaviour” she pointed at herself as she spoke, leaning back in the seat and crossing her arms over her chest when she finished.

Britney raised an eyebrow. “Oh well…” she shrugged. “All the more ladies for me” she smirked.

Reese gave her a blank stare before picking up her cookie and taking a bite.

Emily’s attention was drawn away from the blondes when the bell above the entrance to the café sounded. She walked over to serve the new customer who had just entered.

Britney’s phone buzzed indicating she had received a Snapchat message. “Oh it’s from Lex”

“Lex?” Reese raised an eyebrow 'I highly doubt that. I wonder how deep this hole she is digging for herself is going to get...' she thought to herself.

“The new Australian girl in town” Britney said. “She said she’s been thinking about me” she gushed.

“Really?” Reese leaned forward to try and see Britney’s phone screen.

Britney brought her phone closer to herself to prevent Reese seeing anything. “These are private”

Reese laughed. “When is anything to do with you flirting with someone private between us B?” She asked smirking.

“Fine.” Britney said rolling her eyes, “Lex asked me if I want to hangout, since she will be better company than you…” she stood up “I am going to go meet up with her”

“Knock yourself out” Reese gestured to the exit.

Britney paused before she walked away. “See you ‘round Rey.”

“Bye B” Reese replied.

* * *

“Hi, what would you like?” Emily asked a regular customer as he entered.

“Can you pass the coffee and sugar? Because you just made me cream in my pants…” the younger looking man said then chuckled.

Emily rolled her eyes. “What do you want to order?” she asked trying to remain professional.

Reese was watching and listening to the interaction closely.

“An espresso to have here and you to go on a date with my buddy Jake” He answered smugly.

“One espresso” Emily said as she wrote down the order. “Would you like anything else?”

“Come on, why won’t go out with my buddy Jake?” He asked.

“Because he really isn’t my type, would you like something to eat?” Emily replied slightly irritated.

“You are too pretty. Such a waste” He shook his head.

“Would you like something to go with your drink or not?” Emily asked ignoring the comment

“No just the coffee. You flirt with him all the time” He said handing over his money. “You are just a cock-teasing _lesbian_ ” He said loudly, drawing attention of some customers.

Reese stood up and quickly made her way to the pair. “You want to apologise to Emily for that vulgar comment before or after I make you Chaz?” she raised an eyebrow at the former wide receiver.

“What? You being a lesbian jock you have to come to her defence?” Chaz said snarky. “Prove you are ‘the man’ to her.”

“No, you being a jerk to someone who is just doing their job and can’t tell you off themselves because they value their employment, is why I am saying something” Reese said crossing her arms.

Emily remained quiet and started making his order.

“Better than being a girlfriend stealing _lesbian_ ” Chaz said. “You are all the same…” he turned to look at the barista and opened his mouth to say something.

“Well for someone who has a small dick and doesn’t know what to do with it, I would say it’s a good thing she isn’t interested in you or your buddy” Reese said louder drawing more attention to them and stopping him from saying anything.

“Whatever” Chaz scoffed. “You _slut_ ” he said loudly.

“You want to call me that fine, say whatever you want” Reese said looking him in the eye. “If you say anything else about Emily’s sexuality I will make sure I satisfy your new girlfriend so she never goes near you, from what I have heard ‘two pump chump’ again. I have already done it twice, want to make it third time’s the charm that no woman ever goes near you again?” She warned seriously.

Chaz clenched his hands into fists. A murmur went through the other customers.

“Your _takeaway_ order is done” Emily said placing it on the counter in a takeaway cup.

“You will apologise to Emily now then leave” Reese said cocking an eyebrow.

A few other customers started clapping, along with calls of “You tell him.”

Chaz grabbed his change off the counter, stuffing it in his pocket, then picked up his coffee. “This isn’t over…” he said quietly and looked between the two girls before he left.

“Are you okay Emily?” Reese asked concerned, after Chaz had left.

“Yes…thank you for that” Emily said sincerely.

Reese gave a crooked smile. “You’re more than welcome.”

Emily swallowed nervously. “What did he mean by that?” she asked so only Reese could hear.

“It is okay Emily, he is all talk” Reese reassured. “I will stay here just to make sure he doesn’t try anything again today” she gave a small smile.

Emily let out a relieved breath. “Okay, thanks”

“So what time do you finish?” Reese asked.

“In 20 minutes, but I can’t leave until after I have finished cleaning up” Emily said.

“Do you need any help with work?” Reese offered.

“No, not really…” Emily said.

“I don’t mind helping you with dishwashing” Reese said softly smiling.

Emily smiled. “Okay, if you wouldn’t mind, there is stuff that needs washing” she nodded.

“Lead the way” Reese grinned.

Emily opened the door to the kitchen. “You sure you don’t mind dishwashing?” she said gesturing a large stack of crockery and kitchenware.

Reese walked over, picked up a set of rubber dishwashing gloves and pulled them on, snapping them playfully. “What kind of dish-pig would I be, letting a beauty like yourself do something so mundane?” she winked at Emily before picking up a dishwasher rack and putting it next to the sink.

“Do I need to supervise?” Emily asked smirking.

“If you want to check me out while I work I don’t mind” Reese smirked. “But I am sure you have customers that need serving and more dirty things to bring in, I will be fine” she turned around to the sink and began sorting the pile.

“Okay, I will be back in soon” Emily said grabbing a bus-tub before going back out of the kitchen.

* * *

Emily came back into the kitchen 15 minutes later. Reese had made a reasonable dent in the large stack, she was standing near the dishwasher as it was going with her back to Emily. Emily spotted a tea towel nearby and smirked to herself when she had an idea, she put the bus-tub down quietly and picked up the towel. Holding one corner of it, she started spinning it, twisting it into a whip-like shape, she quietly made her way closer to the blonde and flicked the towel at the taller girl’s legs, causing a snapping sound.

“Ouch” Reese said surprised and jumping sideways.

“Gotcha” Emily started giggling.

“Very funny” Reese chuckled rubbing the back of her thigh, she smirked mischievously before quickly grabbed a large handful of bubbles out of the sink. Emily smiled as she started backing up from Reese, Reese stepped closer to the swimmer.

“No, don’t” Emily laughed.

“Don’t what?” Reese asked innocently.

“I mean it” Emily tried to sound serious but couldn’t stop laughing.

“I have no idea what you are talking about” Reese said with a mischievous glint in her eye, she continued to move towards the swimmer.

“Reese…” Emily held her hands up.

Reese moved her hand filled with soap bubbles up high, Emily tried to duck out of the blonde’s reach. Reese squished the bubbles into Emily’s shoulder.

Emily looked at her shoulder.

“I am not stupid to put bubbles in a girl’s hair” Reese said when Emily looked at her.

Emily realised they were near the sink full of bubbles again, she scooped out a handful and squished it into Reese’s shirt.

“Hmm” Reese looked at her shirt then put both hands into the bubbles gathering a larger pile of bubbles than before.

Emily grabbed the spray nozzle and aimed it at Reese. Reese put her bubble filled hands up in surrender. “Please don’t, my phone is in my pocket” she said, a large blob of bubbles falling from her own hand onto her head. Emily let the nozzle go as she burst out laughing, she leaned against the bench next to the sink.

Reese put her hands either side of Emily as they continued to giggle. Emily used the tea towel to wipe the bubbles off Reese’s head.

“What are you doing after work?” Reese asked after Emily had finished.

“I was going to see what Spencer is up to” Emily said shrugging.

“Well her car was next-door when I left home” Reese said then smirked “I have some ideas…”

Emily swatted Reese in the shoulder with the tea towel “Lex isn’t you.”

Reese laughed. “That’s true” she moved her hands from either side of the swimmer and stood up properly.

“Was she really there or are you just trying to get me to hang-out with you?” Emily asked coyly.

“Message the short stack if you don’t believe me, your friend was there” Reese replied.

“Fine” Emily slipped her phone out of her pocket, she read out loud as she typed “ **Is Spencer still there with you? Do you mind if I join you guys?** There” Emily hit send before she looked up into slate eyes.

“She will be trying to figure out how you knew that” Reese chuckled at the thought before becoming aware Emily’s gaze was focused on her eyes, she took a small step towards the tan girl. Emily swallowed before slowly moving closer to the older girl.

Emily’s phone pinged indicating a new message.

Reese stepped backwards. “It’s probably Alex” she said softly.

Emily moved her hand with her phone still in it so she could check. “ **Yeah Harry is still here with me, you’re more than welcome to lob over and hang with us.** ” She read aloud the message before looking back up at the taller girl.

“Do you need a ride there?” Reese asked a little shyly.                

“Yeah that would be nice, thank you” Emily replied.

“No problem” Reese said. “There isn’t much dirty stuff left to do”

“One thing” Emily said slipping her phone back into her pocket.

“What is that?” Reese asked.

“No more bubble fights” Emily said holding out a hand to shake.

“Deal” Reese shook her hand then smirked.

“Ugh…” Emily realised Reese still had bubble residue on her hand she had shaken hers with.

“My bad” Reese smiled as she shrugged.

Emily wiped her hand on the runner’s shirt before they started to work together to finish cleaning up.

* * *

“You didn’t think I would let you get away with embarrassing me, did you…?” Chaz said stepping out on to the sidewalk, putting himself between the 2 girls and their destination. 2 large guys just behind him.

Reese moved between the 3 guys and Emily. “Leave Emily out of this” she warned, shielding the swimmer with her body

“Please” Chaz scoffed. “What are you going to do Reese?”

“Wait?” one of the guys behind Chaz said, “I thought Reese was a guy?” he said confused.

“She may as well be…” Chaz said condescendingly, stepping closer to the blonde.

“Chaz you get any closer to Emily and you will regret it” Reese firmly warned, remaining unmoving from a protective stance, she glanced over her shoulder at Emily and flashed a reassuring smile.

Emily gave a nervous smile back to the blonde.

“You are _done_ embarrassing me” Chaz said angrily, stepping closer and clenching both hands into fists.

Reese stepped closer to him. “This is your last warning” she said holding his gaze, she squared her shoulders, unafraid of what might happen next.

Chaz sneered at Reese, he swung a fist, aiming at her face. Reese deflected it with her forearm and threw a self-defence uppercut, her palm hitting him firmly on the jaw. Chaz dropped to the pavement in a heap.

“Get her” Chaz snapped holding his jaw from the ground.

Reese glared at the two other guys. “You guys want to try too?” she cocked an eyebrow as she looked between the pair, staying in a fighter’s stance in case they attacked.

“I am not hitting a girl man” the guy that hadn’t spoken put his hands up took a step back and looked at the other guy.

“Dude she dropped your ass with one hit, it’s over, leave her alone” the other guy said to Chaz.

“She has taken the last girl from me” Chaz said standing up and lunging at Reese. Reese brought her knee up hard into his crotch, Chaz dropped to the ground again, doubled over in pain.

“You really think it is a good idea to keep attacking the undefeated Pennsylvanian senior marine cadet boxing champion for 3 years running?” Reese asked looking down at Chaz.

“You bitch!” Chaz spat holding his groin.

“Next time I won’t go easy on you by using self-defence” Reese warned, she balled her hands into fists and held them up in front of her.

Chaz sneered at Reese as he stood up slowly.

“You need to learn some manners, realise that females are not your property to claim ownership of and apologise to Emily” Reese said seriously.

“I’m not apologising to a _dyke_ ” Chaz said before he hocked a loogie, then spat it in their direction.

The two guys looked at each other and gave a small nod, they both stepped forward and each grabbed one of Chaz’s arms.

“Let go” Chaz snapped, struggling against them.

“No.” One of the guy’s said sternly. “You are going to apologise to both these girls and then leave them alone” he said seriously.

“Yeah” the other guy agreed heartedly. “Homophobic slurs are not on bro, apologise and leave them alone.”

Reese stepped back next to Emily and crossed her arms. “You heard your buddies” she said raising an eyebrow.

“Sorry…” Chaz mumbled.

“Pardon?” Reese said curtly.

“The girls are waiting Chaz” one of the guys said.

“I’m sorry…” Chaz said louder and clearer.

The two guys looked at the girls for guidance, Emily and Reese looked at each other and nodded. “Apology accepted”

“We will take him away, so he can’t try anything” one of the guys said giving the girls a smile before the guys started dragging Chaz away.

“Thanks” Reese returned their smile.

“No problem” the guy replied. “And nice move” he winked.

“Let go, I can walk” Chaz snapped at them, they let him go but made sure he wasn’t going to go near the girls again.

“Thank you Reese” Emily said softly, still in some shock of the events that had just unfolded.

“It was nothing” Reese shrugged and smiled crookedly. “You okay?” she asked concerned.

“Yeah” Emily nodded.

“Good” Reese gave a small relieved smile. “Come on, I parked just over here” she said nodding in the direction and pulled her keys out of her pocket when the guys had left.

Emily noticed Reese’s car key had the Chevrolet symbol on it. She spotted a shiny red corvette and noticed it had ‘Hawke’ on the numberplate. ‘Of course she has personalised numberplates on a corvette’ Emily thought as she shook her head and slowed walking. ‘That makes sense why her and Lex were arguing which brand was better at the pool party. They basically have the same car.’

“You coming?” Reese asked, realising Emily wasn’t next to her.

“Umm…?” Emily said confused, “I thought…” she trailed off pointing at the corvette, “Hawke?” She raised an eyebrow in question.

“Oh, that is Mère’s car” Reese smiled. “Tara must have brought her home today” she said scratching her head. “I am over here” she pointed.

“A black pick-up truck?” Emily said surprised when she saw the vehicle Reese was pointing at.

Reese lifted her hand she was holding the key fob in and pressed a button. The black vehicle beeped and the lights flashed.

“A pick-up?” Emily said still in disbelief as she moved towards the vehicle.

“Chevy Silverado 1500, special ops edition” Reese nodded and opened the passenger door.

“Special ops?” Emily asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, they partnered with the Navy SEAL Museum in Florida and a part of every one sold goes to help the families of fallen, injured and active duty military members through Trident House Charities Program” Reese explained.

“You are full of surprises” Emily smiled then got into the vehicle.

Reese laughed before she shut Emily’s door.

“So how many ladies have you had in your truck?” Emily asked after Reese had got into the driver’s seat.

“Five” Reese said honestly.

Emily nodded and her shoulders slumped slightly.

“Mère, my sister Tara, Gran, my bestie Alice and you make five” Reese said noticing Emily’s body language change.

“Really?” Emily said surprised.

“Yeah, not even Axel has been in here” Reese said truthfully.

Emily smiled. “Did you choose this pick-up?”

“Yeah” Reese nodded. “Mère took me in to the Chevrolet dealer and told me to pick something for my 18th birthday. I was happy with my second-hand Hyundai Accent hatchback.” She glanced at Emily as she was driving. “She wouldn’t let me pick something second-hand when I saw another Silverado on the lot.” She said sheepishly. “Mère said ‘Reese baby you are getting something from inside.’” She mimicked her mother’s speech pattern. “I spotted this inside. I told her this is what I want, if I have to choose something inside, this is it. She wanted me to pick a Corvette or Camaro.”

“Why a pick-up?” Emily asked curious.

“I can throw my hurdles and javelin in the back and I really liked the idea of helping out military members” Reese said. “What about you?” she asked. “Do you have a car?”

“No. I ride my bike or get a ride” Emily said shrugging.

Reese glanced at the raven-haired teen as she nodded. “What about your friends?”

“Only Spence has her own car” Emily said. “Aria and Han borrow their parent’s cars”

“Speaking of. Do you think we will catch Spex kissing?” Reese asked.

“You are already shipping them?” Emily said surprised.

Reese turned and looked at Emily with a raised eyebrow. “Like you don’t?”

Emily smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I do”

“They shipped themselves” Reese chuckled as she looked back out the windscreen. “I knew Spencer had gotten the wrong idea about Axel and I, so I cleared it up with her” she said and shrugged

“So what did Spencer think had happened?” Emily asked curious herself.

“She thought we had something romantic between us” Reese shook her head. “I told her I do not see Axel in that way at all” she shuddered. “She is like my sister” she pulled a face.

Emily nodded ‘I didn’t think there was anything between them’ she thought to herself.

* * *

“Let me get your door” Reese said when she pulled up in the driveway.

“You don’t have to do that” Emily blushed slightly.

“What kind of gentlewoman would I be not getting your door and giving you a hand out of my pick-up?” Reese said smiling.

“Alright” Emily giggled as she nodded.

Reese opened the door and offered Emily her hand, “Milady” she bowed slightly.

Emily blushed as she took the offered hand and climbed out of the vehicle. “Thank you” she said as she landed on the ground letting go of Reese’s hand.

“You’re welcome” Reese replied.

Both girls turned when they heard a noise near the other pick-up truck parked in the Hawke’s driveway.

“Hey Handy Manny” Reese called out when she recognised his trademark baseball cap.

“Hey Reese” Drew smiled as he came round into view of the teens. “Who’s this lovely young lady?”

Reese smiled and turned to Emily. “This is Emily, Alex’s new friend and best friend of the owner of that vehicle” she pointed at Spencer’s car. “Emily this is Drew my brother-in-law, A.K.A. Handy Manny.”

“Nice to meet you Drew” Emily extended a hand to the tall, mid-thirties Latino.

“Handy Manny is fine for friends of the trouble twins” He chuckled as he shook the tan teen's hand. “What are you girls up to today?” He asked as he took his cap off to run his hand through his short black hair.

“Depends on what the squirt and her date are up to” Reese shrugged.

“Date?” Drew repeated the blonde's statement. “You can’t crash their date baby bird” he put his cap back on.

Emily laughed. “They aren’t really on a date” she shook her head.

“Yet...” Reese added smirking.

Drew put his hand on Reese’s head then rubbed her hair. “Don’t go putting pressure on young Alex”

Reese swatted his hand away. “I’m not” she defended.

“I’m sure Lex has already put enough pressure on herself” Emily added, “because I know Spence would have done the same.”

Drew nodded in agreement. “So are you two trying to make it a double date?” he asked playfully.

Both girl’s eyes widened and they exchanged a look.

Drew smirked and gave a knowing nod.

“I am just going to go check in with Mère, make sure she is okay before I come over” Reese said changing the subject. “If you wanted to go say hi to Spex?” she offered.

“Yeah, okay” Emily nodded, grateful Reese changed the subject.

“Can you let Axel know we will be over later?” Reese asked.

“Sure” Emily gave a small smile. “It was nice to meet you Handy Manny” she said before she walked over to the Clarke’s residents.

“Real smooth baby bird” Drew teased when Emily was out of earshot.

“Shut up” Reese shoved him playfully, the tall man laughed unaffected by the teen’s action.

“How about you use those muscles to help carry this new door inside and I won’t breathe a word to anyone?” Drew said moving to untie the door fixed to his pick-up.

“Deal” Reese agreed before moving to the other end of the door.

“You really kicked the door hard” Drew said as the pair placed the door down near where it was going to be hung. “I had to fix the doorjamb before this door can go on.”

“I wasn’t thinking past I needed to get in to help Mère” Reese said slightly sheepishly.

“I know you worry about her” Drew patted her shoulder. “You do a good job looking after your family.”

Reese gave him a small smile.

* * *

 

**…aussiephoenix7…**

I walk down the hallway and stop at the front door, opening it I find Emily standing on the porch looking out at Gran’s garden, she turns around when she hears me speak, “Mako, fancy seeing you here.” I chuckle causing the swimmer to smile, I look out onto the porch for Emily’s bike but it’s nowhere to be seen, “Did you walk over here?”

“No, Reese drove me here, she was at the Brew, she mentioned Spencer was here and gave me a lift.”

“That’s cool.” I furrow my brow, “Wait, where’s the albino?”

Emily smiles and points to the Hawke’s house, “She went home to see her mum, said to tell you they would be over later to see you.”

“I didn’t realise Mavis was coming home today.” I muse.

“I don’t think Reese did either, she seemed surprised when she saw her car in town.”

“Oh, how rude of me, come on in Mako.”

“Thanks Lex.” Emily takes a step over the threshold and fiddles with the strap on her messenger bag.

“Spencer is out in the kitchen, I’ll be back in a sec, just gonna check the mail.”

Emily smiles and walks up the hallway, heading for the kitchen and I walk out the door. I look over to the house next door and I see both Reese and Drew’s pick-ups in the driveway. It feels weird being in Rosewood for so long and not having seen the rest of my family. I chuckle when I remember how much Mavis was fawning over me last Christmas after not seeing me the previous year, acting like she hadn’t seen me for a decade or more.

**~~Flashback~~**

_“Where is she?” I can faintly hear someone calling out downstairs, “Where are you Alexis baby?” The voice travels up the stairs causing me to drop my clothes onto the bed and excitedly race out my bedroom door, “My baby girl better not even be thinking about bounding down those stairs.” I hear as I reach the stairs, I take my time walking down, my new fear of stairs still fresh in my mind after breaking my ankle last year. Once I’m off the stairs I quickly make my way into the kitchen to see Mavis standing at the kitchen island with her arms wide open, a warm smile on her face, “Come here.” She waves her hands, “I’ve missed you baby girl.”_

_I hurriedly walk over to the older woman and I’m immediately pulled into her warm, loving embrace, “I missed you too Mavis, I missed all of you.” I say, my speech is muffled as I’m pressed against the older woman’s bosom, my nostrils filled with her signature scent, a mix of spices and her perfume, which has always been one of comfort for me._

_After what feels like an eternity, I’m finally let free, I take a step back and pretend to adjust my jaw, “Were you trying to make up for not being able to give me my annual Christmas bone crushing hug last year?” I say with a cheeky tone and receive a glare from Mavis before she cracks out into a smile and pulls me back in and smothers me with kisses, “Oh how I’ve missed your smart little comments baby girl.”_

_“It won’t take long, and you’ll be changing your tune about that Aunty.” My father pipes up and it’s only then that I look around the room and see that my grandparents and parents are in the kitchen along with me and Mavis._

_Mavis let’s out a chuckle, “I’m sure I will, this one…” Mavis wraps her arm around my shoulder and pulls me into her side, “Is going to be inseparable from her twin as usual, and I’m sure they will find new ways to astound us to no end.”_

_“You’re welcome.” I smirk but it’s soon wiped off my face when my mother speaks._

_“I highly doubt that is a good thing Alexis.” My mother says, she shakes her head when I just shrug in response._

_“Would you like to go next door and find your partner in crime?” Mavis asks looking down at me, an eyebrow raised._

_“In her music room?” I ask with a smile._

_“Yes, I snuck over while she was banging away. I wanted to be the one you were excited to see for once.”_

_“Aww, Mavis, you know I love you too. You’re my favourite Cajun, I always look forward to see you when I get here.”_

_Mavis chuckles and pats me on the back, “I made some chicken for you and it’s in the oven to stay warm.”_

_“You know me too well.” I break out into a grin and give the older woman a hug before sliding open the kitchen door._

_“My grand-m_ _ère would be rolling in her grave if she knew I leave the chili out of the recipe for you, but I’m sure she would appreciate that you enjoy her recipe regardless.”_

_“I’m not one for spicy food but I love your chicken.” I smile and head over to see my best friend, but not before grabbing a few pieces of chicken from the oven._

**~~End of Flashback~~**

**…aussiephoenix7…**


End file.
